Minako's Dissapointing Day!
by Saiyan Hope
Summary: A fun little story about Minako!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Minako or the song "Ces't La Vie"

AN: A fun little story, that fit for today!

Minako's Dissapointing Day!

Light streamed through the window of a sleeping blond haired beauty. Suddenly music from her clock began to play a familiar tune, _Ces't La Vie. _Her eyes opened and she stretched her relaxed muscles from their long rest. She began to hum along with the melody when she realized the significance of the day October 22nd. It was her Birthday! She was turning another year older.

She jumped on top of the bed and began to sing louder to the melody. "Ces't la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu…." not caring if she disturbed anyone else's sleep.

When the song ended she jumped off her bed, running over to her closet to see what new outfit she could wear. She threw several articles of clothing high into the air, not caring where they landed. She finally found an orange shirt with a black top to go over it, and a black pleated skirt. When she then found some orange high heals that looked very similar to her alter-ego's shoes and slipped them on.

Minako now had to step over the few cloths piles she had created in order to see herself in her floor length mirror. She giggled, while pulling several faces as she held her hair up in several different styles to see how she would look. She then skipped over to her bathroom nearly tripping several times on the cloths that lay everywhere. She ended up pulling her hair up in a low ponytail with a light orange bow and curled the end of her hair.

Glancing back at the clock she noticed she only had a few more minutes until she had to be at school. So she grabbed her things and ran down the stairs to go to school.

She heard a "Happy Birthday dear!" from her mother before the door closed behind her. Even though she was late she was thankful for her senshi's enhanced abilities, so it was easy for her to sprint to school.

When she arrived at her schools gates she paused a moment remembering she never did see Artemis this morning, then shrugged it off figuring he was either investigating senshi business or went to visit Luna. She smiled deviously and thought _"he he, someday those two cats will get together, as the senshi of love it is my duty to bring couples together!"_

The tardy bell rang loudly, breaking her from her thoughts. "No, no, NO! I can't be late!!!" She screamed out loud, rushing inside and to her classroom. When entering her classroom she looked like a golden orange streak as she skidded into her seat, the loose papers that followed her wind waved run were tousled in the air, some of the papers smacked other students in the face or head.

"I see you made it to class Miss Aino." The teacher commented.

"Ah, yep! I am definitely here!" she replied.

She couldn't wait until she could speak to her friends during lunch hour. Her mind wandered, reminiscing on past birthdays. The most memorable birthday was when she had met Artemis, she thought she had either gone insane or the toy technology had suddenly become extremely advanced when he began speaking to her. She remembered picking up Artemis and turning him on his stomach to see where the batteries were located. That was the same day he gave her the compact to become Sailor V. She did not dwell to long on her memories since some of them were not so joyful.

When lunchtime came she floated around, bubbling with excitement of seeing her friends. As she walked over to meet them by a particular oak tree, she noticed that Ami, Makoto, and Usagi were already waiting and discussing something between each other in whispered tones.

As she got closer, Makoto looked at her and then made a"Chssssst," in order to silence the two other girls.

Mina smiled none the less. "Hi, girls! How is everything?" She asked.

"Everything is going great Minako!" Usagi declared with enthusiasm giggling. As the odango headed blond continued giggling, Ami reached over and pinched her shoulder.

"Oweee!" Usagi whined. "Why did you have to do that?"

Ami gave her a stern look. "You were being too silly!"

Tears welled up in Usagi's eyes as she launched herself at Makoto. "Tell Ami that that wasn't nice." rubbing her sore shoulder.

"I have to agree with Ami, you were being silly" the tall brunette answered.

"Everyone is against me!" She wailed. "Minako, you agree with me right? She questioned.

Seeing the strange exchange between her friends, was a little weird, especially since she did not know what they were talking about before. "Well… um…"

"Mina! I wasn't doing anything wrong! I can be exited if we were pla-," Usagi was immediately cut off by Makoto who now had both hands covering her mouth muffling the rest of her words.

Whispering under clenched teeth while holding back the blond Makoto pleaded."Ami!"

"Oh, right. Sorry Minako, We can't eat together today, because I have to go to the library to study, and Makoto and Usagi have to make up a tardy right now." Ami said as she stood up. Makoto pulled Usagi up with her.

"Alright, see you girls later!" Minako chirped cheerfully with a hidden hint of disappointment. She sat down under the tree, watching her friends walk away as she thought; _I guess they forgot that it was my birthday!_

After that the rest of the school day seemed to drag on for her, and her once cheerful mood began to turn sour. She couldn't believe that her friends had forgotten about her birthday.

Oblivious to where she was going she wandered into the park and stared out blankly towards the lake. Minutes ticked by in silence until it was broken by a scream.

She turned towards the noise, her senshi instincts kicking in. Immediately she pulled out her pen and transformed arriving at the scene of a strange looking youma holding a woman now completely drained of her energy. The youma dropped the woman, and then looked for its next victim.

"Yum, another old woman, I can drain for energy." The youma said to Minako as he noticed her.

"Age is strictly a case of keeping up your beauty .If you don't mind looking old, Get a new agent! I am the Senshi of Love and Beauty, you think you can ruin, my birthday fun, I will destroy you with my crescent beam you stupid scum!" Sailor Venus

Declared.

The monster began attacking and she dodged and ducked its limbs as she retaliated with her own set of punches and kicks. When she pushed it back far enough against a tree she called out "Venus love chains encircle!"

While the monster remained tied up, she pulled out her communicator and called all the scouts, only to realize all the others communicators were offline and not connecting. One of her chains snapped against the force of the youma, and grazed her hand.

She looked down at her hand. "Shoot, you made me break a nail! Now I have had it!" as she launched into the air and twirled giving the youma a double sailor V kick to the face then launched a crescent beam at it making it turn into dust.

Finishing up she de-transformed and with determination walked confidently out of the park. The youma had been a refreshing change to her otherwise disappointing birthday plans, being that her friends completely forgot about her. Deciding to not let it bother her anymore she mad her way to the Crown Game Arcade in order to make her own happy end to the day, even if her friends weren't there.

As she got closer she noticed that the lights to the Crown Arcade were strangely off, yet the open sign was blinking on. Figuring there must have been a power outage, she could at least go in and vent to Motoki about her day. The doors slid open and everything was silent…. Until the lights flipped on and curled streamers were shot straight at her covering her from head to toe.

"SURPRISE!! Happy Birthday MINAKO!!!" all the people in the Crown Game Arcade shouted.

* * *

Dedicated to everyone who has a birthday on October 22nd! Thanks and Hope you Enjoy!


End file.
